1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-colored adhesive formulations combined with light reflecting particles, particularly suited for use in performing arts and crafts, and more particularly to such a multi-colored adhesive formulation produced and packaged in a swirl configuration and a method of producing such products.
2. Description of Related Art
Several elements of prior art relate to the present invention, namely adhesives and light reflecting particles commonly referred to as “glitter”. Both adhesives and glitter have been utilized throughout history by various persons throughout the world. Adhesives initially consisted of natural gums, plant resins and/or saps. These agents were first used for the creation of weaponry, furniture and transportation projects. Decorating with adhesives developed during the medieval times in conjunction with the emergence of gold leaf appliqué techniques. As various uses for a bonding agents were discovered, there have been many improvements in flexibility, composition, and chemical resistance. Today, adhesives are categorized as being natural or synthetic products, with certain formulations being available for specific purposes. Typical glue adhesives, such as white glue or rubber cement, are created from a mixture of ingredients, typically polymers, dissolved in a solvent. Adhesive qualities are realized as the solvent evaporates, allowing the polymers to harden and adhere to the surface.
Glitter was developed in the early 1900's as an assortment of very small specks of glass, paper or plastic, painted in iridescence or metallic to reflect light in a broad spectrum of colors. Mostly decorative in function, this component has been added to cosmetics, body lotions, clothing apparel, and holiday decorations. As the popularity of decorative arts, commonly known as crafts, has grown, the interest of applying glitter to objects by use of an adhesive has expanded. Traditionally, in order to adhere glitter to a particular surface, the use of an adhesive compound was required. The glue would be applied, and prior to the evaporation of solvents and the hardening process, glitter was sprinkled over the bonding agent. Once the solvents were dispersed into the air, the glitter would be “stuck” in the adhesive. This process has been used on countless craft projects, often by children and adults alike.
More recently, products combining the properties of adhesive and glitter into one product have been developed. Such invention enhanced the possibilities in arts and crafts in that a two-step process could now be achieved in one step. Additionally, this art enhanced the popularity of such products which has grown rapidly amongst schoolchildren and artists. The glitter glue product known in the art, while colorful and functional, does not overcome the limitation of a single-colored glue containing glitter. There remains a need for improvements in the art of glitter glue that advances the art by providing a multi-colored glitter glue composition specifically packaged in a container and swirled together, with each color maintaining its own integrity of color.